The prior art toilet apparatus includes a toilet tank for holding water, an automatic water supply means, a single-volume water discharge means, and a manual operating means for operating the discharge means.
One problem with the prior art toilet apparatus is that conservation of water is difficult to achieve and with the major amounts of usage substantially less water is required.